


Graceful

by flickawhip



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7159103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent is graceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful

Aurora watches with eyes that sparkle when Maleficent flies, the woman is so graceful, and powerful, that she can’t help her smile. There is affection now in the way Maleficent smiles at Aurora and Aurora swears she shines with pleasure. 

Maleficent smiles when Aurora walks at her side, skipping every second or third step, the same childish glee as ever in her footsteps. The girl is light, delicate, graceful and gorgeous and yet, the way that Aurora smiles lights her eyes in a way that makes Maleficent trip on her own feet. 

They lie together sometimes, Aurora content just to lightly caress Maleficent’s hair, or wings. Maleficent still twitches when she is touched, nervous, her eyes unbearably wounded. Aurora leans, graceful as ever, and kisses her cheek, caressing her wings again. 

“I love you, my fae.”

She isn’t sure why the words help, but they do, and Maleficent’s wounded eyes close, her wings fluttering under Aurora’s touch. The girl is so tender with her, even now. She can’t help but love her.


End file.
